


Pro Goalie Magazine (May 2014)

by kitsune



Series: NHLGA [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune/pseuds/kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Current events, gossip, and professional advice for goalies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro Goalie Magazine (May 2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who has been encouraging and left thoughtful comments about the series. Here's the next edition of the magazine; the story that goes with it is in progress (the muse is taking a short nap).
> 
> Note: nothing has changed from the first time this was posted, I'm just updating the image link.


End file.
